


A Winter Gift

by Independence1776



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gift Giving, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Independence1776/pseuds/Independence1776
Summary: Elrond gives Celebrían a gift.





	A Winter Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



Celebrían gazed out the window at the swiftly falling snow. It already covered the ground in the valley and would likely be ankle-deep by day’s end. She turned her head when Elrond entered the room, holding something behind his back. She pulled her feet up, leaving space for him at the end of the cushioned window seat. He sat down and handed her leather-bound book. She untied the bow of the dark blue ribbon holding the book closed. She put the ribbon in her lap and opened the book. Elrond’s handwriting filled the page-- a love song. She flipped through the pages: more songs, poetry, and even some prose.  
  
Celebrían looked up at her beloved. “Elrond, I will treasure this.”


End file.
